


La carta

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other, la carta del animatic de Irene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Hazan recibe una carta de su hermana
Kudos: 2





	La carta

**Author's Note:**

> ID A VER EL ANIMATIC DE IRENE: https://twitter.com/Ire_mgg/status/1316423529173315584?s=19

<<Querido Hazan,  
  
No he siempre he sido buena escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para expresarme, pero lo que sé es que jamás había sentido tanto alivio como cuando recibí tu carta y me confirmaste que habías estado lejos de la Torre en el momento de la explosión. También me alegro de que Clarence esté bien, a pesar de sus heridas y la pérdida de su tío.  
  
Comprendo que hayas estado preocupado por mí desde que te enteraste de lo ocurrido en Granth, y por eso espero que esta carta te llegue lo antes posible; para confirmarte que estoy a salvo en palacio. Supongo que si los hechiceros fuéramos los protagonistas de las historias, como tú me pedías de pequeño, habríamos tenido noticias antes el uno del otro.  
  
En cualquier caso, lo importante es que los dos estamos fuera de peligro.  
  
No hay forma fácil de decir esto, Hazan. No todos conseguimos salir con vida de Granth. Logen fue una de las víctimas de los hombres de Fadir aquella noche. Sé que lo conocías, y que Clarence y él seguían teniendo una buena relación después de todos estos años. Lo siento mucho. También se había convertido en un gran amigo para mí.  
  
Por si sirve de algo, murió como un héroe. Defendiendo al país que consideraba su hogar y a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Y nos dio la oportunidad de escapar a mí, a Ivy y a Samira. Es gracias a él que hay un futuro para Granth y Dione.  
  
De momento debo permanecer al lado de la reina, pero espero poder visitaros pronto y conocer a Arland como es debido. Seguro que es un niño estupendo.  
  
Te quiere,  
  
Greta>>


End file.
